Happiness or Misfortune?
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: KyuHyun dan SungMin akhirnya menikah. Akankah keluarga mereka damai? A sequel of Signs Of Love. Mian summary sama judul ga nyambung u u


_Annyeong_! Yu balik lagi dengan Sequel dari 'Signs Of Love' \(^o^)/

Nah, siapa nih yang waktu itu minta sequel-nya? Musti review, ya! #evilsmile #ditabok

.

Pair : KyuMin, and other.

Warning : MPreg, cerita pasaran, abal, dst (=w=b)

Disclaimer : SJ milik ELF, KyuMin milik KyuMin shipper serta Author.

.

Ok, let's begin ~

.

**KyuHyun POV**

.

"Kyu ~~" suara lembut itu membangunkanku dari mimpiku. Aku menoleh menatap namja manis yang telah menjadi istriku selama 6 bulan ini, Lee SungMin. Ah, mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi Cho SungMin.

"Waeyo, Ming?" tanyaku lembut sembari membelai rambutnya yang sudah mulai memanjang.

"Umm.. Aku ingin makan.." suaranya yang terdengar ragu pun terdengar sangat imutt!

"Makan apa, Ming?" tanyaku sabar.

"Aku.. Mau makan kimchi bakar, Kyu.." ucapnya―yang sukses membuatku terdiam―.

Ok, sepertinya aku harus meminta Ahra _Noona_―_Noona_ ku― untuk membuatkan Kimchi bakar. Kenapa bukan aku? Heyo, memasak _Ramyun_ saja aku memasukan air terlalu banyak, bagaimana memasak yang lain?

Hah.. Orang yang sedang ngidam itu pasti maunya aneh-aneh.

Kaget? Kami berdua juga kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa SungMin hamil. Tapi karna Tuhan—dan Author— ternyata masih sayang pada kami, Tuhan memberikan rahim pada SungMin.

Aku segera turun dari ranjang dan mengambil handphone milikku, menekan nomor Ahra _Noona_.

Tak sampai semenit, suara Ahra _Noona_ terdengar.

"_Yeoboseo_? Kyu?" tebaknya. Yah, siapa lagi yang menelphone malam-malam begini selain aku?

"Begini, _Noona_, Ming ngidam lagi, nih. Tapi sekarang dia ngidam Kimchi bakar,"

"Kimchi bakar...?" ulangnya. Aku tahu dia pasti mengira salah dengar.

"Ne, kau tidak salah dengar, _Noona_. Adik ipar kesayanganmu ingin makan Kimchi bakar. Bisa kau membuatkannya?"

Kudengar dia menghela nafas diujung sana, "Hah.. _Arraseo_. Akan kubuatkan. Kebetulan aku masih ada persediaan Kimchi. Tinggal kubakar saja," ucapnya.

"Gomawo, _Noona_! Kau _Noona_ terbaik! _Saranghae_!" ia tertawa pelan diujung sana dan mematikan telephoneku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar tidurku, rasanya ingin sekali aku memeluk _chagiya_-ku itu.

"Lho? Ming, dimana kau?" tanyaku ketika melihat kamar tidur kami kosong melompong.

"Aku disini, Kyu," sahut suara dari dalam kamar mandi.

Segera saja kudatangi asal suara itu. Kulihat SungMin sedang mencuci mukanya.

Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, tubuh yang mengandung anakku. Perutnya sekarang tidak terlalu besar, tapi satu atau dua bulan lagi, kuyakin perutnya akan membesar.

"Kyu? _Waeyo_?" tanyanya. _Aigoo_... Disaat seperti ini pun dia masih terlihat sangat imuutt!

"_Ani_. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, Ming." jawabku. Ia tersenyum lalu berbalik dan memelukku juga. Aroma tubuhnya selalu bisa membuatku gila. Cukup lama kami berpelukan, hingga akhirnya dia mendongkakan kepalanya dan menciumku tepat dibibir!

.

** End KyuHyun POV**

.

KyuHyun yang semulanya terkejut karena ciuman SungMin yang tiba-tiba, sekarang mulai menguasai ciuman tersebut. Lidahnya membelai bibir SungMin, meminta akses masuk. SungMin langsung membuka mulutnya. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh KyuHyun, ia langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut SungMin, mencoba rasa mulut SungMin yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan.

Kedua tangan SungMin pun dikalungkan ke leher KyuHyun, membuatnya makin mendekat. KyuHyun baru akan membuka kaos SungMin, namun tiba-tiba..

Ting Tong―

Suara bel itu mengganggu kesenangan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua buru-buru melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka.

"Ck! Siapa sih yang mengganggu?" decak KyuHyun kesal, sedangkan SungMin hanya tertawa kecil sembari merapikan kaosnya yang tadi akan dibuka oleh KyuHyun.

"Sudah, buka saja dulu, sana. Siapa tahu penting, 'kan?" suruh SungMin sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Hah.. Padahal aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan istriku," gerutunya kecil. "Yasudah, kau tiduran saja dulu, Ming!" lanjutnya seraya keluar dari kamar.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu, ia terus saja nge-dumel hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Dari masalah terganggunya moment kemesraan dirinya dengan SungMin, tragedi sembako di Indonesia hingga kejadian angker di Tol Cipularang. Ckck, ternyata namja tampan ini update juga tentang berita-berita di Indonesia.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Sekarang bel itu mulai di tekan dengan beringas, menandakan sang tamu sudah kehilangan kesabaran karena menunggu terlalu lama.

"Ya! Jangan menekan bel seperti itu! Dasar kau―" ucapan KyuHyun tidak berlanjut ketika melihat siapa yang menekan bel nya sanpai seperti itu.

"Dasar kau apa, Kyu, hm?" tanya seorang Yeojya didepan pintu sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Eh, ada _Noona_. _Annyeong, Noona_.." ucap KyuHyun salah tingkah.

"Kau ini! Aku sudah susah-susah membuat Kimchi bakar demi SungMinnie dan rela kedinginan didepan pintu, tapi apa balasanmu?" ucap Ahra sembari menggelpak kepala KyuHyun.

"Hehehe.. _Mian, Nonna_," KyuHyun nyengir kuda sembari mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja digelpak Ahra.

"Hah.. _Arraseo_! Ini aku bawakan kimchi bakar untuk Minnie," ucap Ahra sembari masuk ke apartemen KyuHyun dan SungMin.

"Minnie, aku bawakan Kimchi Bakar, nih. Keluar, dong," panggil Ahra. Tak lama, SungMin keluar dari kamarnya dengan KyuHyun dengan dress selutut berwarna soft pink yang berenda-renda dibagian dadanya.

"_Jinjja? Noona, gomawo!_" SungMin langsung memeluk tubuh Ahra.

"Ya! Jangan main peluk-peluk!" ucap KyuHyun sembari melepaskan pelukan _Noona_-nya dengan SungMin. Dia baru saja dari dapur―mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit agar SungMin bisa lebih mudah memakan Kimchi bakar.

"Kami hanya pelukan antara _Noona_ dan _namdongsaeng_, Kyu," ucap SungMin memberi penjelasan.

"Ne, ne. Ayo cepat makan Kimchi-nya." ucap KyuHyun.

"Tunggu dulu, aku mau mengambil sesuatu," ucap SungMin, ia menuju dapur. KyuHyun dan Ahra mengangguk dan duduk dimeja makan.

Tak lama, SungMin keluar dengan satu cup sedang ice cream rasa Strawberry dan juga mangkuk kecil.

SungMin memindahkan beberapa Kimchi bakar dari mangkuk besar―sudah dituangkan KyuHyun terlebih dahulu― itu ke mangkuk kecil dan menuangkan ice cream ke dalamnya serta mulai memakannya.

Pemandangan ini sudah lazim. Duo Cho itu hanya tersenyum ketika melihat pipi Chubby SungMin makin menggembung ketika dirinya sedang makan.

"Kyu~~ Aaa," SungMin menyodorkan Kimchi Bakar berlapis ice cream itu pada KyuHyun.

KyuHyun hanya bisa diam tanpa bergerak―atau yang Author bilang, Kicep―. Tak lama, ia menghela nafas dan mulai memakan Kimchi yang rasanya sudah bukan Kimchi lagi.

Yah, begitulah nasib KyuHyun semenjak SungMin hamil, hampir tiap kali KyuHyun yang kena imbasnya.

KyuHyun mengingat-ingat minggu kemarin, ketika SungMin sedang ngidam, dirinya disuruh memakai baju tentara dilengkapi ikat pinggang yang terbuat dari tali rafia yang tergantung jengkol dan pete―yang entah didapat darimana― sembari mengelilingi _Dorm_ mereka menggunakan sepeda gunung yang sudah dicat hingga berwarna pink cerah dilengkapi bermacam-macam ornamen. Oh, jangan lupakan― ia juga bernyanyi lewat pengeras suara a.k.a TOA. Bukan lagu Korea yang ia nyanyikan, melainkan lagu yang pernah SungMin dengar sekilas di Radio, judul lagu itu Susis. Namun SungMin tidak tahu sampai sekarang siapa yang menyanyikannya.

_'Kimchi bakar sudah selesai dimakan, Ahra Noona sudah pulang karna ada urusan, sekarang tinggal bermesraan denganMing~. KheKheKhe~~'_ pikir KyuHyun sembari tersenyum Evil.

"Ming~~ Dimana kau?" teriak KyuHyun, mencari keberadaan istrinya itu.

"Aku disini, Kyu~~" balas SungMin. KyuHyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu. Dilihatnya SungMin sedang menonton televisi tentang film dokumenter.

"Asyik sekali menontonnya, Chagi?" tanya KyuHyun sembari mendudukan dirinya disebelah SungMin.

"Ungg! Film ini seru sekali, Kyu." balas SungMin sembari bersender di bahu KyuHyun. Inilah salah satu keuntungan KyuHyun selama SungMin hamil, ia menjadi lebih manja sama KyuHyun.

KyuHyun memperhatikan tontonan yang SungMin tonton sekarang dan mulai ikut menonton tontonan itu juga (ribed amat bahasanya ==a). Film dokumenter ini menjelaskan bagaimana ikan piranha kawin, dan bertelur. Entah kenapa firasat KyuHyun tidak enak sekarang.

"Kyuu~~" panggil SungMin.

"_Waeyo_, Ming?" jawab KyuHyun, matanya masih terpaku pada acara yang ia tonton sekarang.

"Aku berfikir, apartermen kita terlalu sepi. Bagaimana jika kita memelihara hewan?" usul SungMin.

"Boleh juga," jawab KyuHyun. "Memangnya kau mau memelihara hewan apa?" lanjutnya.

Dengan mata berbinar SungMin menjawab, "Piranha!"

Nah, sekarang selamat berjuang, KyuHyun.

TBC/END?

* * *

><p>Fuihh... Akhirnya selesei juga nih sequelnya =w=b<p>

Gimana, nih, _yeorobun_? Mau dilanjutin atau di-stop? :p

Nah, saatnya bales review ~

.

.

KyuMinREAL : Makasih ^^ Uwooo! Seneng bisa bikin orang terharu ~ *nyusut ingus* Akan Yu usahakan, ya, _chingu_ ^^

Ji Yoo : Ouh, itu bisa diatur, kok! xD Yu juga suka, kesannya disitu dia gentle banget!

Kim Gyurin istri Taemin : _Gamsha_ ^^ Yah, Yu mau mencoba kreasi doang, _chingu_. Tapi disini dia bakal jadi epil lagi :p

phoelfish: Itu editan dari fic Yu yang ada di fandom Bleach, _chingu_. Masih ada yang salah, ya? _Mian_ u.u Mata Yu udah rusak soalnya =w= Iya, dia romantis banget! xD Disitu kan Umin jadi Uke, so harus dibikin 'jinak' xP

chacha95: _Gomawo_ xD Umm, request chingu ditampung dulu, ya. Masih nyari inspirasi soalnya =w= #ditabok

hie : Iya, _chingu_. Sekali-sekali mau buat si Epil jadi gombal xP Sip, _chingu_!

Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ver : Sama chingu ^^ Ok, ini sequel-nya xD

RikuSena: Hahaha.. Iya, _chingu_. Jarang-jarang kan si Kuyu jadi romantis gitu ^^ Mau Kuyu ngomong gitu sama chingu? Tapi lapor Umin dulu, ya :p #plakplak

Miss.A : Iya, _chingu_. Lagi ga kepikiran nama kelincinya Umin, sih.. Pasti, _Chingu_ ^^

Cocondul sukayaoi: Iya, _chingu_. Ghamsha ^^

JunJunMinnie: _Gomawoyo_ ~

yenni gaemgyu : Iya, _chingu_! #soktau Yu juga jadi ngiri sama Umin =w= #ikutankabur

.

.

Jeongmal Gomawo buat para chingudeul sekalian yang telah sudi me-review fic Yu yang kemarin! ^o^)/

Bersediakah fic yang ini di-Review kembali? Gomawo :)

.

.

RnR?


End file.
